<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>EdelThea Week 2020 by Nezanie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514434">EdelThea Week 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezanie/pseuds/Nezanie'>Nezanie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Scars, dorothea being loved, expect some angst, implied self harm on chapter 5, implied steamy times on chapter 5, nudity on chapter 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:03:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezanie/pseuds/Nezanie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>List of prompts:<br/>February 1st: Fun / Studying or Training<br/>February 2nd: Nobility / Laity (Commoners)<br/>February 3rd: Gift / Secret(s)<br/>February 4th: Singing / Fighting<br/>February 5th: Scars / Burden<br/>February 6th: Company / Magic<br/>February 7th: Together / Future</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Frolicking with Her Highness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 1 Prompt: Fun / Studying or Training</p><p>Summary: Paired together in a training session, Dorothea picks a little on the stressed Lord of the Adrestian Empire only for the tables to be turned on her.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Dorothea had a strange impression of their fresh and shiny new professor, Byleth, though they seemed young enough to be a student themselves and inexperienced in the educational department, they were by far a better judge of character than they seemed to be. The aloof aura and listless gaze that gave off an airheadedness that was downright deceiving didn’t help. And here she was giving her the thumbs up as they came up to the training grounds for their paired training session.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘What exactly is she expecting?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dorothea thought watching her brooding partner pick up a wooden axe and trudge towards her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, impressions aside, Byleth led the Black Eagles with the ferocity and charisma of a natural born leader, and with Edelgard at the helm the two of them were unstoppable. She’d felt that soul searching stare of theirs see through her a number of times. That made her stomach flip a little, she didn’t like being analysed and she didn’t want to admit she was rather...partial to spending time with Edelgard. It was more interesting than the scruffy, half baked nobles she seemed to attract.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone believed the Black Eagle’s class leader was cold, calculating and virtually indestructible, Dorothea was not so sure about it. She could see the girl beneath the facade was holding a casket of emotions buried deep within, her eyes were always on Edelgard lately. She’d had her fair share of sorrow in her life, reached breaking point a couple of times and then some, and she could only keep it together because of the help she was given.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorothea’s mother - though now a mere memory - reminded her to be proud of herself, having a crest or not didn’t determine her ability to survive. The people of the troupe at the Opera House back home who never doubted she could succeed, whooped as her plan to get a sponsor went smoothly, and Manuela, her mentor, idol and savoir all packed in one, who had carried her off the streets when she had reached rock bottom, was always telling her how proud she was. Praise she believed she didn’t deserve. She was here on the strength given to her by others. As the days went by she wondered if one day a commoner like Dorothea could be the same for Edelgard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right now, Dorothea was probably playing a little much with Edelgard’s thinly drawn nerves.The tiny scowl of impatience as she circled around Dorothea and her theatrics seemed to indicate she could at least take her mind of some of her more worldly worries. At least, she didn’t seem as tense as when they started. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard lunged trying to throw her opponent off her feet, with that small frame of hers she was swinging that training axe effortlessly as she raised it above her head like it was featherweight and quickly brought it down diagonally to the dancer’s ankles. The little skip as she stepped  backwards might have been a little excessive and she gave Edegard a wink to booth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard looked away to the skies in irritation, dabbing at her forehead with the back of her hand, red in the face both due to exertion and perhaps frustration, “Won’t you stop that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dorothea tilted her head innocently, her breath was coming a little heavy too, “Stop what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard gave her the usual famous Hresvelg scowl, Dorothea called it, the one she reserved for her classmates when they were being pests. Dorothea seemed to bring it out of her more often and she’d been set to make a personal record by the end of this month, “Fooling around, what else? We’re training, Dorothea!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and it just so happens dodging is part of the whole battle strategy, you know, the don’t let your enemy slice you in half thing by getting out of the way?” she replied shrugging at the way Edelgard narrowed her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Except</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Edelgard sighed, placing a hand on her hip. Lips in a taut line and she was very close to losing to her exhaustion. She had a whole lot to deal with after the fiasco at the holy tomb, and the revelation that it brought as the sword of the creator was bestowed to their professor. She’d have to change her plans and it involved placing trust in others, that was something that came difficult with her history of being taken advantage of. It did dawn on her that she wasn’t feeling as ready to blow up as this morning, there was </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>about Dorothea, who was busy sticking her tongue out at her like some child, that she couldn’t quite get angry at her, “We’re practicing parrying blows,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh really? It’s like you think I didn’t know!” she gasped placing a hand on her chest trying to be as dramatic as possible, Edelgard was already fighting the urge to roll her eyes. “It’s just Edie, you were looking so serious I thought my sword would break from the intensity of your stare alone,” she teased, her hands behind her back as she twirled on the spot feigning a childlike giddiness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is acting cute your way of trying to wiggle your way out of training?” Edelgard remarked, setting her axe on the side and retrieving a towel and pressing it onto the smile threatening to break through her serious facade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Edie, I’m not</span>
  <em>
    <span> Hilda.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I just think you should have some fun that’s all! You’re so tense all the time,” she chided, trying to look a little sheepish at least though there wasn’t anything to regret. Dorothea didn’t know what ran into the future emperor’s head but a lord must have lots of worries a commoner could never fathom, especially someone who cared about people like Edelgard did. “Besides, you’re so tired you could barely catch up to me, and I’m not that fast,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really now, you just </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to underestimate yourself, don’t you?” Dorothea missed the edge in the tone that betrayed how much Edelgard hated that she put herself down - a common orphan couldn’t believe anybody could be really taken with her other than a frivolous kind of love after all - this made it so that she fell unexpectedly into wicked lord deviously calculated trap. Edelgard kept her face calm and perhaps a little broody, exhaling tiredly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am a little weary, my head is a little heavy with thoughts lately,” She kneeled down clutching her head, watching those beautiful trickster green eyes moved to concern, “And the battle of the eagle and the lion is nearing so quickly,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dorothea frowned, guilt taking place of her mirth, she hadn’t noticed Edelgard wasn’t feeling well and there she was picking on her like some common bully. She only meant to have her vent a little, maybe relax. “Edie I didn’t know I’m so so-” as soon as she leaned in to apologize and ask if she should call for Manuela, she felt something grip her ankle and squealed as hard as she could while being yanked off her feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Ouch!” she hissed at the sudden pain that shot through her spine landing on her tailbone. She groaned pressing a hand to the sorest spot and gasped as she heard the melodious sound of laughter. Her eyes snapped open in surprise.</span> <span>Craning her head to look up to Edelgard with a pout of her own at being made fun off, her heart skipped a beat at the honest grin she was bearing down at her. A little smug and considerably mischievous. Dorothea felt the tip of her ears grow hot both from embarrassment and Edelgard’s radiance. Thankfully, everybody was busy watching Caspar roar loudly as he clashed against his opponent and their own silly antics went unnoticed.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dorothea felt stunned, in her heart, a feeling she tried to settle down, she craved more,</span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’ve never seen her like this,’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have older and younger siblings Dorothea, I know a trick or two when it comes to playing pranks,” she chuckled, beamed down triumphantly at her flabbergasted classmate extending a hand for her to be helped back up on her feet. Dorothea blew a strand of hair from her eyes, unused to being on the receiving end of a tease</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span> Edelgard easily pulled her whole weight and straightened her back up even though she was a head shorter. Dorothea felt her eyes linger onto the muscle showing through the short and thin sleeves of their houses training uniform. However, she couldn’t linger on those thoughts, she was already plotting revenge feigning defeat as she dusted her skirt letting Edelgard drink in her moment of glory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>White, pale hair bounced over as she moved to retrieve her enemies sword victoriously flicking it over her shoulder. Dorothea took the opportunity to catch her off guard, shouting mercilessly and purposefully a second too late, “Think fast!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” she hummed confused before feeling Dorothea’s entire being collide against her. They rolled onto the dust and Dorothea pinned the baffled Edelgard under her. Edelgard quickly recovered pining the thing waist between her knees and pushing hard with her arms, one way or another she managed to twist them around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sudden eruption of laughter and taunts caught the attention of their professor who quirked a brow, watching them pensively before chuckling to themselves and deciding to let the small infringement slide. It was nearly time to pack up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With great effort, Dorothea managed to trap Edelgard under her once more. She had an inkling it was all because she was spent from days of overworking herself but it didn’t stop the victor from looking pleased about herself as Edelgard fumed under her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“</span><em><span>You,” </span></em><span>she breathed roughly, “forgot I am a street urchin, a little rat that scurried in the empire’s dirtiest slums, I don’t play fair.” She smirked down at her astonished captive, hair cascading along her cheeks painting a picture so wondrous it made the woman under her realise just how much she’d missed these kinds of squabbles. Instead of mild, play time irritation, Edelgard stared at her expression that had switched to frustrated and sorrowful.</span> <span>She reached up, fingers touching the hot contour of her captor’s face, an action so intimate it had Dorothea reel back raising her hands defensively. Edelgard propped herself up with her arms, Dorothea still in her lap and frowned, “Don’t call yourself such names, they were wrong, you’re a survivor Dorothea, someone who has so much strength nobles could only dream to be your equal,”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dorothea made a show of snorting hiding her face behind the back of her hand, “You say such things Edelgard!” Impossible things, her head couldn’t believe yet her heart leapt with joy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s true, you’re so fixated on being a commoner, you ignore the fact that you fought tooth and nail to get where you wanted and here you are,” Edelgard sounded truly in awe, could she really be believed? “Not everybody can say they would be able to match your grit,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have a crest, Edelgard, or a title or money. My beauty will fade with time and my </span>
  <em>
    <span>talents</span>
  </em>
  <span> will wither along,” she pointed out, the lack of crest was what had brought her mother to her demise. Tossed out for producing a useless offspring,  “I...cheated my way into her for...</span>
  <em>
    <span>money</span>
  </em>
  <span>,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean…” she didn’t know how to reply to that kind of nonchalance. It seemed she wasn’t done receiving praise anyway and was promptly shut up by a cough. It was cute how serious Edelgard was even about these little things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dorothea you’re a symbol of what I’m fighting for! You have many talents, you work hard for your dreams and you have the ability to achieve them,” she pressed a hand on her shoulder. “It’s people like you I want to stand beside me not some incompetent buffoon who thinks his crest can save his skin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Half of the rotten nobility didn’t even use the damn things, fat and inebriated on food and wine, riches that came from a family line based on inheritance of some mystical power. It was too far fetched, too devoid of humanity to be fair and equal. It had killed her hopes and loved ones and in turn she would take the world and twist it into equality if she had too, before it was too late and her body succumbed. She wanted and understood her selfish whim that Dorothea would be the first she’d see getting the fruits of her labor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you see Dorothea when you look into the mirror?” she whispered, Dorothea shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Edie please,” she choked in emotion, “I’m supposed to be the one cheering you up,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I can’t let anyone, not even you, get away with degrading Dorothea Arnault,” Edelgard laughed placing the palms of her hands on her cheek so as to catch the stray tears, “I’m a big fan you know because I see someone worth fighting for,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nearly snorted at the jest. Who knew Edelgard was so well versed in saying just what people needed to hear. She rekindled the prankster’s vivacity who replied with a seductive murmur, “And if I refuse,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah well,” the naughty look in her eyes didn’t sit well with Dorothea, surprising her as her face was released only for her sides to be grabbed. The shiver the motion of the thin feathery fingers against her had her yelp, undignified and cute. Dorothea made to grab the wrists of her traitorous friend but somehow she couldn’t escape busy as she was trying to control her own reactions and leaned heavily onto the smaller woman. Somehow it all played into Edelgards hands, giving her more access to do as she pleased and the poor opera star had to sing a different tune to the one she was normally accustomed to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright you win!” she finally admitted defeat, giggling into her shoulder trying to suppress the urge to shriek out loud, trapped on Edelgard’s lap as she was. She somehow had climbed all the way on top of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She heard a satisfied snort,  drank in the smell of bergamot, sweat and dust all together before being released.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard could not look any smugger. “Good, I hope you’ll come to love yourself as much as I do,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dorothea didn’t know what to say. She had her breath taken away quite literally, forgotten what love was not to be deserved but given altruistically, “I can promise to try, if you also make an oath to me,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They seperated from one another, sat side by side staring into each others eyes, looking for any trace of lies, finding only unexpectedly and gratefully; love and support, “What is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please come to me when you’re feeling ...unwell, I’ll sing something special just for you,” she couldn’t stand the intensity of those eyes, fierce and a beautiful lilac boring down on her. She looked away uncharacteristically shy. Only Edelgard made her feel this way, now she was certain. This feeling was love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She heard a chuckle and with the reply came the seal on Dorothea’s heart. “Thank you, Dorothea, it means a lot to me to have you by my side,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dorothea made another oath, that one day she would come to terms with these feelings, and walk the path Edelgard chose together with her. It was her new dream. And with that knowledge in mind, maybe she could be a little bold and greedy and nab herself an emperor instead.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Hope in a Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 2 Prompt: Nobility / Laity (Commoners)<br/>Summary: After a particularly rough day, Dorothea finds comfort coming to her in the form of a picnic bag and an unexpected walk through memory lane.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Somehow this came out as a lose ‘continuation’ of day 1 but you don’t really need to read that one to follow this. I would recomend it though.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Hope in a Song</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Day 2 Prompt: </span>
  <span>Nobility / Laity (Commoners)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Summary</b>
  <span>: After a particularly rough day, Dorothea finds comfort coming to her in the form of a picnic bag and an unexpected walk through memory lane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N: </b>
  <span>Somehow this came out as a lose ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>continuation’</span>
  </em>
  <span> of day 1 but you don’t really need to read that one to follow this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Edelgard!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last person she thought would call out to her was the black eagles ingenious master of crests and naps, Linhardt - whomst Edelgard was known to run after to fix his awful attendance record - and yet here he walked lazily up to her looking a little concerned and aggravated. Those two emotions were as detached from pertaining to a boy like Linhardt as it could be. Alert as he was and visibly annoyed he pointed out to the gardens, and cleared his throat before closing his mouth in a dilemma.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like you to be at a loss for words,” she commented taken aback by his sudden apprehension so used as she was to seeing him say bluntly what was on his mind. This must be quite serious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s actually a little delicate,” he grumbled, obviously torn whether to tell her or not. Something must have pushed him to confide in her for he sighed (an action which quickly turned into a yawn as he noted he’d best leave this problem of his in better hands) and blurted out, “It’s about Dorothea,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow Edelgard managed to keep her face neutral, “Dorothea is a grown woman, what do I have to do with her?” Lots, she hoped though she must keep face within her class at the very least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet Linhardt would not be swayed, the way his expression crumpled up into tiredly disbelief made his class leader nearly fluster at his next words. Good thing she had perfected her poker face along the years, “Everybody saw you flirting last training session, so please, listen to me, I need to get to my afternoon nap,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The students made way for the stomping Black Eagles representative as she pensively made her way towards the dining hall, intimidated by both her solemn glower and her position within the Monastery. Truthfully, in her mind what they didn’t know was that she was battling the issue that she wasn’t sure if she was overstepping, and even less about the inkling she had about Dorothea ever since they started spending more time together. She knew so little about her even if it felt natural to be by her side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The few facts that she felt certain about were; Dorothea did not have a crest, she was an orphan and most likely from her deep seated hatred of nobles might indicate her father must have discarded her seeking a potential title grabbing heir. Although that was all conjecture. And lastly, she had the feeling they had met once before, she’d seen that hopeful smile in the face of adversity, a childlike innocence untrampled even after all the pain in their life. She had clung to the memory of her very first friend in the cold, damp underground and grit her teeth through all the excruciating torture with that hope in mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been a day like any other, no dramatic storms or anything remotely special just a sunny day except young, naive Edelgard had been on the run. On her way out of the</span>
  <span> Adrestian </span>
  <span>Empire, her uncle had allowed her one moment of reprieve and in her foolish, hopeful mind Edelgard had weaved into the crowd hiding into the marrow side streets trying to find a way to escape, willfully dreaming about a future where she would come back a victorious, gallant hero ready to take back her father’s kingdom. A silly notion. At the time she could only cling to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d been absently looking behind her shoulder trying to see if pursuit was still hot on her tail when she bumped into something, or rather someone as evidenced by a squeal followed by a splash that made her flinch in guilt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard gaped at the skinny little thing, glaring up at her full force from between wet strands of brown hair. Brilliant, green eyes narrowing dangerously at her. Her skin was a little smudged with black smears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry!” she’d said between great gulps of air with how spent she was and without a second thought the young noble jumped into the fountain, expensive boots, dainty coat and all. The child’s anger dissipated into dumbstruck wonder as Edelgard reached a hand out to the child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks?” she grumbled, clapping her hand into Edelgard’s and letting her help her up. She sniffed a little defensively as she squeezed the rag she was wearing trying to get it dry. Edelgard felt cold just looking at her, “What’s a noble’s kid doing all alone next to the slums,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What were you doing just standing there leaning by the fountain,” she retorted at the snide remark even if she had just thrown the girl into the fountain she was still feeling the need to hide her identity. What if she was turned in to the soldiers with the promise of a possible reward for an escaped rich kid being found.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette tried to wring out the water from her hair and shoved it in front of her face clearly flustered, “I was thirsty, and you didn’t answer my question!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right, I…” she felt so guilty about putting a younger girl on the spot that she tried to give her a suitable answer even if it was a lie. By some stroke of luck, she remembered the opera house, a few blocks away and decided on the spot, “I was looking forward to seeing the next show at the opera house, I heard they’re really talented, I just lost my way when I went to buy the tickets,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl’s eyes seemed to grow ten times in size, sparkling in sudden anticipation, “Then you must be talking about Miss Manuela’s play at the Mittelfrank Opera House! She’s the best of the best!” She was obviously talking about her idol the way she placed her hands on her hips as if the achievements were her own, “Everybody says her voice is a gift from the goddess,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” she jolted in realization, “The tickets are sold out today but I guess,” she hummed in thought tapping her chin pensively and looked at Edelgard a little shiftily, “I guess I can help out! Come with me, we still have time to dry up,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And just like that Edelgard was grabbed by the wrist and pulled towards an open meadow by a forest in a street she noticed she did not recognize. She had never been allowed to lay on the grass before, it was a wondrous new experience that she forgot to look out for her uncle and any of his lackeys. She doubted they’d find her with all the twists and turns they had taken. Apparently they were still close to the Opera House and could make it in time for the next show. Edelgard was so fascinated by her new acquaintance that she decided to stick with her for the time being. And the way her eyes gleamed talking about the stage plays made her more than a little curious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, my dream is to sing next to Miss Manuela! I’ve been practicing too!” she pat her dress satisfied that it was nearly dry, “I’ll be turning eleven soon! I have to work hard! And one day I’ll even surpass her and nobody will question my worth!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I think you’re plenty worthy, and much more amazing than I am,’ Edelgard jumped up into a sitting position hugging her legs pressing them to her chest, she didn’t voice the thought in her shyness. Looking at the girl once more with arms and legs that lacked the volume someone who was about a year older should have. The orphan had seemed much younger than her with malnourishment stunting her growth. She had never been known to be tall but this girl was even smaller than her. She realized sadly, that their different upbringing showed roughly on their very skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Although, it will soon change,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought miserably about her powerless, hunching father sitting on his lonely throne as she and her siblings were taken away. She wondered if she’d ever see them again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way she frowned down at her, Edelgard hadn’t noticed she was still staring, and since she didn't want to be rude she played her cards using a small curiosity she had, “Oh, I was thinking how incredible! C-could you show me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl grinned so glad that someone was interested in her, timidly she got up to her feet and closed her eyes to calm her nerves. Edelgard waited patiently which made things easier for her since she’d never had an audience before, and the way those pretty lilac eyes looked her over was a little intimidating. Taking a deep breath and ignoring the thumping in her ribcage that wouldn’t die down, she opened her mouth and slowly performed just like she’d practiced mimicking her idol in action. It had taken ages to get the song just right and she was proud of her piece, it even earned her a few scraps of food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her audience raised her head from her knees, spaced out as her new friend’s song rang out throughout the meadow. Her hands reaching out towards the skies, the picturesque landscape made her look ethereal, regardless of the torn, dirty old dress, even though she was barefoot. Edelgard never saw anyone look so pretty before. She’d never heard a melody with this sort of beauty, sadness echoing in every verse, it was personal and true to the girl’s spirit. It was a little rough around the edges, a young voice sounded different from a professionally trained adult one yet it had something nobody else could reach for Edelgard. It moved her. Her heart clenched especially when it all ended and the girl beamed radiantly in expectation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” she was completely stunned and sounded shaky, “That was amazing!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait till you hear Miss Manuela,” she squeed, crouching down to take her hands, “Come on it’s time!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl must have done this numerous times, she knew exactly where to squeeze in through a back entrance; truthfully it was a hole in the back of the stage that took them round the place till they were beneath the first row of seated patrons. Her friend had told her it was safer unless she wanted to be robbed or trampled in the free for all section which was definitely overcrowded.And with good reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It was a magical evening, Manuela put her heart and soul into every performance and it showed. Edelgard had been entranced for the second time that day and yet she found that her heart always remembered the slightly off tune and much less spot on performance of her friend. She was certain that with a little training and mentoring she’d achieve her dreams.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So as Manuela received her loud acclamation and came down to greet her audience as she would sometimes do (rumor has it she was well versed in magic and could hold her own in a fight). Edelgard pushed her friend closer to her idol ignoring the flustered protest, however she was stronger and the moment Manuela set eyes on the little fan of hers she seemed to recognise her. Smiling tenderly down at the girl and kneeling down for a talk, Edelgard grinned and left the pair on their own as the woman took the ecstatic child backstage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I left to wait for her outside, and got caught by one of my uncle’s guards, I wonder if that girl is really Dorothea,’  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Edelgard sighed at the memory peering around for her classmate through the gates. “I hope she’s doing well even if not,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hoped her hunch was right. It would be such an odd coincidence nonetheless. Her thoughts were cut short as she glimpsed just the person she was looking for. Or rather she heard a pretty little song that made her heart flutter since she was hidden behind the bushes if you didn’t know where to look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorothea lay on the grass, hat hiding her face and hands on her stomach. Somehow that position reminded her of the little girl from all those years ago even more. When she tried to open the gate Edelgard found it locked, and instead knocked on the metallic frame with her knuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Open up, Dorothea,” she demanded keeping her voice soft. Linhardt had mentioned the students had been particularly harsh in calling her degenerate things. It was a pity to cut the performance short yet the way the tuneful voice cracked a little did not sit well with Edelgard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dorothea tilted her head, one puffy looking eye peeking out at her. She silently got to her feet and unlocked the gate moving back to her position, “I don’t feel like talking, sorry, Edie I..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No need,” she replied holding up the basket filled with delicacies she had picked from the kitchen, “How about some tea and pastries instead, I heard Mercedes was on kitchen duty today,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took the tiny nod as permission, closed the gate and locked it once more and thanked her lucky stars that she thought to look here. Nobody would come around the gardens at this time of evening. It was a bit of a chilly day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard got busy unpacking the delicious snacks and preparing the tea letting Dorothea get back to pretend napping. Eventually she sat up next to her and they ate in silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard was enjoying the breeze ready to do anything to help out. It was Dorothea that broke the pleasant silence between them, in a low and still a little emotional tone, “Linhardt told you huh? He </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> be a little nosy sometimes.” She didn’t sound surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard took a slow sip of her bergamot allowing her to speak her mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m alright now, you know I keep thinking about what you told me in our training session, and…” she took a tired, ragged breath, frustratingly grabbing at a blade of grass by her side, “It still stings but I think it doesn’t hurt as much anymore,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, since I know you’re ticklish now,” she wiggled her fingers at a pouting Dorothea who soon burst into a chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Edie I’m being serious,” she huffed pushing at her shoulder and shaking her head. She fixed her eyes on the teapot in the grass, smiling at the whole setup and how the heir to the Adrestrian throne was currently sitting looking regal and composed even with the strings of grass clinging to her skirt whilst comforting a commoner like her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Oops, she’d get angry if I said it out loud,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought hiding a giggle behind the back of her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re feeling better but what</span>
  <em>
    <span> is</span>
  </em>
  <span> that look for, hmm?” she asked Dorothea ever observant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you still tired?” she replied quickly changing the subject and patting her lap. Edelgard hummed thoughtfully letting it slide before scooting over and drinking in the incredulous look Dorothea gave her as she laid her head down on her thighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As a matter of fact I am, thank you for offering,” a hint of a seductive smile played on her lips as she gazed up to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dorothea puffed up her cheeks, looking to the side, “You can be so suave, you don’t even know how you make my heart pound,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A deep frustrated breath resounded loudly and she felt her hand being guiding. Her eyes widened in shock at the thumping against the palm of her hand and she found Edelgard red faced and serious trying to resist the urge to not make eye contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’ve seen those eyes before, not everyone could be so intense,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> she mused, she just couldn’t remember exactly where. This feeling had surfaced every now and then since the start of school when they first met but now she was certain. They must have met a long time ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You never cease to amaze me do you?” Dorothea responded feeling rather breathless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard gave a low sultry set of chuckles reaching up to cup her equally flushing cheek. “I try to keep you as much on the spot as you keep me,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They couldn’t find the words to make the next move. Edelgard lowered her arm eventually closing her eyes and making herself comfortable as she mulled over the next step. Similarly, Dorothea moved from her scrutiny of Edelgards visage - the long eyebrows, the slightly defined cheekbones that were still peppering in pink - to aimlessly following the fluffy clouds in the sky trying to gather a scrap of composure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In darker times when she was feeling down or confused, she’d turn to singing, it reminded her of the warmth of being enveloped in her mother's arms as they performed a duet. Later, when she was all alone, her dream of becoming a songstress had carried her throughout the years to form precious bonds, the brown haired girl with the pretty lilac eyes who pushed her into Manuela’s open arms - her teacher and older sister figure. So just like those times, she instinctively turned to her favourite song her voice now much more skillfully trained and captivating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘When was the last time I thought about that cheeky girl?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>she wondered, the corner of her lips twitched upward at the memory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt Edelgard shifting positions, glancing down she saw the same awestruck expression she had seen years ago and it had her stammer to a halt. Had she really been this dense all this time?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard snorted in her lap hiding her grin behind her fingers. Her eyes slowly met those of the flabbergasted Dorothea and she mouthed purposefully, “Wow, that was amazing,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe it,” Dorothea clapped her hands to her mouth halfway through a gasp, “You? You’re...?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you got to achieve your dream,” she murmured rising up and taking her hands away it her own, “Dorothea, I may overstep a boundary or two, yet I find myself unable to refrain myself any longer knowing how much you mean to me. May I kiss you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blinked in surprise her expression changing so fast Edelgard could barely keep up, shock was followed by joy until she was biting at her lower lip in a reserved and uncertain manner. “Edelgard you’re the heir to a throne of the Empire and I’m….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt her hands being squeezed and the love in Edelgard’s expression swept her self deprecating rant away. Pressing a kiss to the back of Dorothea’s hands, one at a time, gentle and caring, watching for any rejection she smiled seeing her draw a relaxed breath at the action.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s pretend for a moment we’re just as oblivious to each other as we were back then, a commoner meeting a snotty little rich brat,” she said tenderly lowering their hands to their lap, “Let’s set aside titles and obligations for just this second, I won’t do anything you don’t want me to that’s a promise, however, Dorothea, may I ask you one more time with those terms in mind?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think you were</span>
  <em>
    <span> that</span>
  </em>
  <span> snotty,” she hiccuped wondering if she could truly accept all this love for her own person, “but is it ok if I do take you up on that offer?” She murmured pressing their foreheads together in an instant of courage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Certainly,” Edelgard breathed in relief and the heat off the moment eyeing the full red lips of her crush and quickly closing the gap between them. Instinctively they embraced one another, holding onto another with the hopeful chimes of their own laughter and blissful admittance of their mutual feelings bringing a beautiful end to an otherwise disastrous day.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Secret Rendezvous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 3 Prompt: Gift / Secret(s)</p><p>Summary: Between war meetings and nearly everyday battles, Edelgard would drag Dorothea to find solace in their secret spot. (Post timeskip Edelthea)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: It follows the narrative of day 2. So you can think of them as a 3 part fanfic. This is the final ‘loose continuation’ fic. The rest will probably be completely unrelated if I find the time to continue! It’s very short and sweet but I hope it’s okay.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In five years of war and strife, Dorothea had come to love the sudden whims in the form of escapades the emperor would quite literally carry her into. Hubert would have her neck later on their return but an hour or so of lecturing was a worthy sacrifice if she got to spend a lonely minute or two with her lover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The years had changed many things, Dorothea Arnault was no longer moved by the harsh snides of others. Titles and nobility meant even less than they did 5 years ago, Edelgard’s vision of future was now her own and she carried it with pride, only caring to live to the fullest past another day of blood and loss whilst honoring the dead. It was difficult, coming back and looking for a familiar face only to find them gone. One day, they would have peace so she couldn’t give ip even if she would always be pulling along the memory of those who succumbed to the war until it was their time to join the ranks of the dead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hummed lazily a tuneless melody, her head in the lap of the emperor who murmured loving words appropriate only for Dorothea’s ears to hear. She laughed at how bold Edelgard had always been when it was just the two of them, she knew the woman loved seeing how much she could make her squirm without even a touch. It was a game they loved to play. Mostly to a tie, today the seductive songstress just found herself on the receiving end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way Edelgard wove her fingers through her hair underneath the warmth of the afternoon sun had her nearly lulled to sleep. Their great leader had confided that doing this actually distressed her rather than being on the receiving end. She didn’t like to be served rather preferring to be a busybody in doing what she could, Dorothea found that incredibly alluring and felt like she was falling in love all over again with the woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You love thinking about people’s wellbeing so much don’t you, my kind, misunderstood liege?” she had commented with a wink entwining their hands with the sheer need of holding onto her lover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard laughed it off, “There is nothing gentle about me, I’m very selfish, and my thoughts mostly revolve around you. I like to lead with you in mind,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That answer had perplexed her more than anything and it must have shown on her face as Edelgard rubbed her thumb carefully beneath her eye as if to coax the expression away. “I want to be the kind of ruler that her subject don’t fear and one day, when the country no longer needs me, the people’s chosen will take the helm,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She loved how big Edelgard could dream, how far into the future her vision reached even though she knew that one day her health would deteriorate quickly. However, they had Linhardt, and both were reassured by his solemn vow to find a way to reverse the the effects of the experiments from the ones that slither in the darkness’ tomfoolery. She was so angry at them for everything they’d made her beloved pass through she vowed they would one day cower at her feet. As much as she hated war and bloodshed, they were the ones she could never forgive. Edelgard seemed hesitant when she expressed her rage, it was too soon and she would deal with those snakes as planned. Dorothea had been miffed about letting her carry all those burdens on her own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember…” Edelgard stifled a yawn breaking her away from her reveries. As she spoke she smiled radiantly as she saw Dorothea cracking an eye open, still absently murmuring her scriptless tune, “Our first kiss?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dorothea groggily hummed affirmance moving around to hide her face against Edelgard’s stomach shifting her arms so she could hold onto her waist, “This was the very spot where we shared it,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you remember, hmm,” she laughed exhaustion clear in the tired chime of her titters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How could I forget the first time you swept me off my feet?” she teased pushing herself upright to a sitting position. “Are you hoping to re-enact the scene?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I’m always up for that and more. It’s just…,” there was a hint of excitement in her words, a tremble Dorothea wouldn’t have felt if she wasn’t hugging her that made her ever so curiously to listen intently, “Today I’m leading into a little bit more of…” She fumbled around with a scowl on her face until relief took hold of her when finding the little box she was looking for, “Something with a little more impact,” she concluded visibly pleased with her play of words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dorothea quirked a brow at the present being pushed into her hands, which in turn were clasped in Edelgard’s own palms. The gesture sent a shiver along her spine and her heart started beating so fast her mind was left behind in confusion barely keeping up with what was happening. She inquisitively raised her head and the smoldering look in Edelgard’s eyes was all the needed to understand, quickly glancing at the box and her beloved again she choked on her next words instead coming out as a whimper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dorothea, go ahead, open it,” she whispered, taking her hands away for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The box’s clasp clicked and she raised the lid only to have to suck in a quick gasp. The beautiful engagement rings seemed to twinkle in the sunlight as she admired them, tilting the box here and there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Edelgard, I...don’t know what to say?” she was trying to hold back the tears as she giggled, pressing her fingers to her lips and fidgeting in excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Humph,” she scowled, shrugging in jest, “Well, I was hoping that perhaps you could say yes?” The emperor’s stoic expression returned as she gazed towards the roses around them, Bernie (pushed by the Black eagles strike force so not to choose one of her strange, snappy carnivorous flowers) had grown the beauties to remind them of the splendor of the world around them insisting of restoring the legendary gardens of Garreg Mach to the glorious days of their times as students. It also kind of served as a reminder of how far they’d come from then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see, I want the people to know what has led me to victory, that there was the strength of all those that believed in me on top of my very own,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so sure of yourself, Edie, I love your confidence, I love everything about you,” she said enchanted, leaning forwards and nearly jumping into her open arms. “Yes, I am yours forever more,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you from the bottom of my heart Dorothea, you really are special to me,” she whispered abashed by Dorotheas honesty and her own, tightly wounding her arms around her future wife, “Please never forget,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dorothea laughed in her ear, wiggling in her arms to plant a kiss on her cheek, “I’m sure you’ll be reminding me every day so there isn’t a chance I will,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed blissfully nuzzling into her neck and taking in Dorothea’s scent, the satisfaction of finding a hint of her own mixed in was akin to no other sensation, “You can be sure of that, my love,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dorothea jolted in her arms, turning her face to peek at her and looking rather concerned,” Hubie is going to have a fit when we tell him,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a small pause as they parted and dubiously eyed each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He probably already knows doesn’t he?” she corrected herself trying hard not to laugh at the look she was given.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard seemed to be fighting the urge to sigh fully agreeing, shaking her head and trying not to think about the overprotective antics of her most loyal retainer, “I would think so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>however</span>
  </em>
  <span>, we do have the pleasure to tell the rest of the team,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dorothea scrunched up her face with a little disappointment, “I don’t think they’ll be very surprised,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No matter, they’ll be happy for us,” she pressed an inviting peck against the appreciative Dorothea’s neck. “That’s more than I could ever ask for,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, I think we can spare a moment to ourselves before we announce any festivities of sorts,” she was too absorbed in enjoying the way Edelgard was appearing to be keen on lavishing her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dorothea was pulled rather abruptly onto her lover’s lap, barely suppressing a yelp and giggled at the emperor’s impatience. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” she declared holding her carefully palms spread on Dorothea’s back as she gently lowering her down hovering above the grass for a little while, Dorothea kept a steady hold around her neck enjoying the caring way she was about to be pinned underneath the most powerful woman in Fodlan, cherishing the gaze she was being eyed with, desire and love mixed abundantly in a lovely package just between them. “I’d like to kiss my future bride some and then more,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Show off,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard smirked at the taunt, “You adore it,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dorothea hung her head back, probably bearing a foolishly large grin, wondering if grass could come out as easily from her dress as it did (which had been nightmarish at the time) with her uniform as she came into contact with it. Needless to say her reply was obvious, “I’d like that very much, thank you,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their first kiss as betrothed was much rougher, more practiced and longer than their very first kiss.  Edelgard did not hold back in anything in life including making out leaving her fiance a breathless mess. Dorothea resigned herself into finding something else to wear later on and frankly she wasn’t really about to complain. There was nothing quite like the sensation of being hugged so desperately.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Secret Fears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt 4: Singing / Fighting </p><p>Summary: (Post timeskip) Dorothea can’t bear to be the reason Edelgard gets hurt and in the heat of the moment an argument causes tension between the two.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there's so much FE3h i'dlike to write, dorothea's past is something one day i'd love to revisit</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dorothea feels her muscles tense, the magic crackles in the fingers of her free hand like thunder floating through a cloud, the hold on her sword tight and she can feel the hilt of her Levin sword dig into her sores as she grits her teeth focus lost and spell come undone with the swordmaster bashing into her weapon relentlessly. He’d seen her throw men twice her size off their feet and the element of surprise was lost, they had swarmed around her in a frenzy at the chance of removing a powerful mage from the Empire’s elite forces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sent her heartfelt thanks to Byleth who had insisted she train her swordsmanship whenever she could. A habit that was then cultivated throughout these last five years. She wouldn’t have lasted without the skill cornered into a road with a dead end. The city, a ghost town devoid of the civilians with only the battalions littering the streets as the clash headed to its peak. The Black Eagles strike force had moved in their small group to recapture a town with a good position between Garreg Mach and their next target, they had expected opposition yet this scheme was worthy of Claude Reigan’s own seal of approval. The grating laughter of their assailants still echoed in her head a chilling reminder that help was not going to come so easily. She just hoped the men that had escaped would manage to bring someone to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had been ambushed, enemies hiding within the homes they’d broken into, which scattered their forces. Somehow Dorothea had managed to send part of her battalion to safety - the ones that had protected them all laid by her feet, a testament to their will to keep their leader safe - that alone would have brought Dorothea to her knees if not for the promise she made with her friends, the black eagle strike force and dear Edelgard; to survive. Now she just had to grit her teeth and find an escape route. There must be one!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The warrior on her left brought down the axe onto his victim, this action actually made it easier to dodge which in turn with the limited space of the small alley had made the swordmaster back off and give her a breather. The only problem was she had to step back further getting pinned to the wall. By some stroke of luck she noticed it wasn’t a road but a walkway that was actually leading to the backyard gates of some rich nobles family home. Oversized like anything the nobles owned, this time it had worked in her favor so she shouldn’t really scoff at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without hesitation she dived towards one of the fences, jumping over the gate with reflexes that stunned her opponents in place having not expected an athletic mage. Years of scurrying away from ugly folks like them that wanted to harm her came in handy for once and not just nightmarish memories of times gone by. She heard them shouting blasphemies to follow their prey when the back door was already within reach. She prayed it wasn’t some maze inside as she savagely blasted the backdoor open with no guilt, if the owners had enough money to own this house, a door or two wouldn’t be a problem to replace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The entrance led through the kitchen where she then thankfully ended up darting into the long corridor that kept on going towards the front entrance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO!” she panicked upon the sight before her, skidded to a halt not a second too soon a gremory came into view aimed a powerful lightning spell blocking her path to the outside. Jumping at the last second she felt a sharp zap singe her knee, rolled to a stop in the luxurious room, painfully crashing into some furniture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oops, guess they’ll have to replace more than just a door,” she groaned sarcastically commenting despite the situation. Her hand was holding on the bleeding burnt skin and murmuring a healing spell to at least relieve the pain. She managed to staunch the bleeding by the time two particularly mean looking mages came into the room for the finishing blow, the gremory from before and a dark mage underling. Eyes darting around the room her heart fell seeing her sword discarded under the foot of the angry looking swordmaster. The same one from before who now stood in the doorway, arms crossed daring her to just try and fight back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the outside, the shouts of the fight resounded a small feeble ray of hope as her comrades were so close yet unreachable. Would they hear her scream for help beyond the giant glass window? She even thought she saw the flashing red armor bravely swinging her relic and carving a path for her friends the same way she led them to a future free from labels and useless titles. And here she was on death’s door thinking about how nice it would be if her mind would play another trick and let her see Edelgard one last time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Well, up yours, asshole, I’m not going down without a fight,’ she gritted her teeth, flinching at the pain from her bad foot and readied her spell. She could at least even out the odds for the others and take one or two enemies down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her counterattack, she realised, wouldn’t do much against the convergence of two fiery spells licking and devouring everything in their way as they reached at Dorothea. She faintly heard the sound of a crash, hands raised to at least cast Thoron, she didn’t have the power left for anything higher powered. The feeling of biting scratches at her cheek and arm from the direction of the window should have given her a head’s up as she was yanked suddenly down to her knees. Something was on top of her shielding her body from harm's way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The excruciating scream that filled her world had her skin crawling as Dorothea raised her head and joined the dots of what had happened. It was someone not something that rescued her, a somebody she knew very well, fate was playing with her wishes in the most cruel way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Edie,” she cried, freeing herself from the arm around her and cradling the woman who was gripping at the wrist of her burned arm glaring the promise of death toward the mages who took a step back at the intensity of her expression. It was akin to the grim reaper looking down on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The situation took a turn in the shortest amount of time possible, their spacing out gave Dorothea enough time to wipe the smug grin of the swordmaster as she zapped him and anyone behind him out of the way. A second later an arrow whizzed into the room finding home in the neck of the startled gremory. The other one slipped to his feet, hands raised above his head surrendering as the tide quickly turned to the black eagles strike force favor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me see that,” Dorothea demanded, placing a hand on her saviour’s shoulder slowly prying the trembling, cooked arm away. She bit her lip regretting how she wasn’t as good at restoration spells as others like Marianne. Her best was a feeble Physic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright Dorothea?'' Edelgard whispered while watching her work with urgency. She was not really waiting for her girlfriend to jump into her arms or anything yet she didn’t expect the angry scowl as a reply. Edelgard was stunned to silence as Byleth sweeped the last few stragglers and their unit made their way back home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to keep you safe,” a voice echoed in frustrated defensiveness. Byleth looked around in search for the starting point of the muffled growl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By nearly getting yourself blasted into pieces?” another familiar one snapped back, extremely irritated. Was it an impression that the atmosphere was colder than winter’s of the icy Faerghus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what my armor is for! To prevent that!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that Edelgard’s voice?” Byleth moved towards the clamor. They halted at the dividing path peering back into the corridor leading to the infirmary and found Manuela taking a long breath from her pipe looking at empty space with the patience of a guardian statue awaiting the resolution of the argument inside. They made for the doorknob until Manuela clickled her tongue in disapproval.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The worst thing you ca do in a lover’s quarrel is get involved,” she blew a set of beautiful smokey circles, “I would let them talk it out, for now,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t Marianne on duty right now?” Byleth pointed out not wanting to leave the poor girl in the middle of a different yet quite horrifying nonetheless kind of warzone, one which she definitely wasn’t used to, to boot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” clearly Manuela had forgotten about her help for the day. “That girl can be so quiet as she works.” This time it was the older woman who opened the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marianne had not looked so small and out of place, fidgeting on the spot like a frightened baby doe since her school days, all the confidence and strength accumulated in five long years dwindling to nothing as she waved her hands around trying to figure out what she could do as patient and healer argued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though Dorothea was rather cross, eyebrows nearly touching with all the ferociously of her seething rage, she gritted her teeth biting back another snide remark, her hands still moving expertly on their task; a restorative spell was gleaming in her palms  along the bandaged arm of the wounded similarly fuming Edelgard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just can’t understand why you’re so angry at me?” she gruffly said staring daggers at the top of Dorothea’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How?” came the stammered reply cut short by a growl, “I am grateful to be alive but I did not ask you to save me by almost losing an arm, get...get </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span> for me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dorothea!Listen you’re contradicting, just...” she cried exasperated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you listen! Do you not understand what that made me feel Edelgard,” she barked, Edelgard shut her mouth with a click of her teeth chilled by the sight of the tears brimming at the corner of her eyes. Dorothea grabbed her arm with her hands and she hissed as the rather tender skin of her charred arm had nails nearly driven into them. Her eyes remained on Dorothea, head hung low as miserable sobs silenced the emperor punching right through her drive to argue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t Edelgard, I can’t do it again,” Dorothea whimpered pathetically rising to her feet and storming out of the room. Byleth pushed their back against the doorway as she passed by them, making  eye contact with the distraight eEelgard, arm outstretched towards the fleeing songstress just as if they were re-enacting one of her somber opera’s. The scene would usually lead to a curtain call at this point, Edelgard didn’t have the luxury of a break from her reality. Her head fell into her open palms as she stifled the urge to scream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth heard the distinctive click of Manuela’s heels following Dorothea and willed themselves into the now vacant chair. A former colleague and mentor would do a better job to talk with the emotional Dorothea. There was still someone else in need of an ear to vent to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to come back later or would you like to talk,” Byleth asked, the proposal was a simple yes or no question and Edelgard shook her head. Byleth was about to leave when they felt a hand grip their wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was I being pigheaded?” she asked meekly, very much unlike her. She only ever turned this indecisive when it had to do with the matter of the heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth felt rather amused by the question answering it with their own, “Did she call you that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Among other things,” she grumbled, slouching into her pillow. “I just don’t understand what went wrong, I only wanted to protect her,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth wasn’t sure either, it was this humanity of Edelgard even when people called her tyrannic that fascinated them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I may…” the pair turned their eyes onto Marianne who flinched at the sudden attention. She had been so quiet they’d forgotten about her until she spoke up. “With all due respect to your majesty...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The awkward silence and the way she bit into her cheek suggested Marianne was about to chastise her and it bemused Edelgard enough to slowly ease out of her irritation. The fact her arm was still throbbing from being held so tightly made her feel more sorrow than anger now. A second opinion could be inspiring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead,” she mumbled into the fingers holding her chin. She let her good hand fall onto her lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dorothea has been a good friend to me, she is very empathic and this war has been hard on her,” she clasped her hands almost as if to send a silent prayer to her leader, “She knows loss and it terrifies her, she’s just scared and Your Majesty should know that feeling well, it’s why we all follow you, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>understand</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that helplessness that comes with being unable to reach your loved ones, to help them,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard’s lips parted, gaze lowering to her own trembling fingers, tense and high wired as she was. She exhaled softly, “You sure do have a way with words.” Marianne’s input had never failed them till now, and she was starting to see what might have caused Dorothea to react so violently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Marianne fidgeted on the spot afraid that she had trespassed. Their emperor was a little intimidating even when she knew her from the tea time she had insisted upon the sides of her that made her a very ordinary girl with an extraordinary will. A means to become closer to her personal strike force and classmates she had wanted from the start.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I want to etch these memories in my mind to never forget who I’m fighting for,’ s</span>
  </em>
  <span>he had once told Marianne, a long time ago, when she was blinded by her radiance and couldn’t see past the chasm of differences between them. The pedestal of superiority Marianne saw fit to put Edelgard onwas too great for her to bear being in such a woman’s presence at the time. Now she knew just how humane Edelgard was, and it felt reassuring to acknowledge that they were being led not by a super power beyond human reach who couldn’t fathom humanity at its strongest let alone when they were dropped to the lowest points they could ever reach. Someone who had sunk so deeply into the mud it shouldn’t have been possible to rise and fight back as Edelgard did to in order to never let such cruelty happen again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to be so, so very rude,” she stuttered, bowing low embarrassed by her own straightforwardness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you regret telling me?”Edelgard asked, properly perplexed by the sudden change in tone. “I think you’ve allowed me to stop hitting my head against a rock and realise something important,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I,” Marianne blinked as their old professor gave her a goofy thumbs up that had her chuckle. “No, I do not, I am glad to be of service your Majesty,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth clapped their hands satisfied and feeling a little bit useless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose, I don’t need to add anything else, Dorothea will be back Edelgard, give her time and talk it out when you’ve calmed down alright?” they chimed in, getting up to get back to their duties, “I’ll come visit later, I’ll leave you in good hands,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes, though I hope I don’t get scolded again,” she teased, giggled as a flustered Marianne panicked over her jest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t difficult to find Dorothea, the girl had safe spaces of her own creations that were a haven in times of strife that few knew about. In Garreg Mach, it was the sanctuary of her own room, which she barely used ever since moving into Edelgard’s own - a step that had surprised her even as a lover for she knew the value privacy had for the both of them. It felt very intimate to Dorothea, welcomed into a secret world only Edelgard should have known about and entrusted to be a part of the reserved woman’s comfort zone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You always did love curling up in a ball in some corner, didn’t you,” Manuela’s voice was as soft and gentle as when she picked her up as a half starved child from the alley she’d slept in for nearly a decade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Manuela, I…” she looked away raising an arm around her head to cover her face. Her eyes stung and her voice croaked barely audible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knocked, you didn’t answer and left the door open,” she raised her hands in defense, plopping comfortably into the dusty bed, neatly and tidily made up many moons ago. “And I just must ask you if you’re all right, you know how I worry,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way she talked sometimes reminded Dorothea of her late mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was so childish,” she whined into the curled her legs hugging them to her stomach and wiggling into the wall of the only vacant corner in the room. It felt much more comfortable on the ground, hidden from view by the bed and furniture. It was a weird quirk she had gotten from her life in the streets, secluding oneself where nobody could see you was </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand that you feel you had every right to be angry, and I’m not here to tell you I think you’re wrong,” Manuela continued in her lecturing tone, she didn’t look at the girl, she knew it wasn’t comfortable to be watched in such a situation. “I just think it isn’t fair on Edelgard when you don’t explain why you’re so furious, it genuinely passed over her head,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dorothea sniffled a little, she had let out her frustration against her own inability to keep from harming Edelgard. Self deprecation manifesting in the anger she had set upon her confused fiancee. Although it was true that she hated the part of Edelgard that disregarded her own safety, that reckless streak of hers, it didn’t mean she had not been happy to see her, “I know, I just....got so scared, I didn’t want to be the reason she was gone, </span>
  <em>
    <span>not again</span>
  </em>
  <span>,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Manuela whispered, her heels tapping against the wooden floors. “I just wish you wouldn’t blame yourself, I know it’s not true.” Lingering by the door glancing one last time at her protegee she smiled sadly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I just hope one day you will too,”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dorothea hovered outside of Edelgard’s room, fist hovering inches away the only object separating them. Marianne had carefully tapped on her door in the evening, waking her from a rather disturbed sleep to announce that they had led Edelgard back to her quarters for better respite. Bless that woman’s soul, she had not even tried to enter, happily chuckling as Dorothea answered her. Her entire body was aching from the horrible posture she had left herself in. She hadn’t dreamed of her mother in years and it had left her rather hollow. Having also taken Manuela’s words to heart it took all of her willpower to traverse the distance between their rooms and up the stairs and now she was frozen stiff. Blizzard must have been cast on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“I just hope one day you will too,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she kept hearing Manuela inciting her and she wanted to believe in it too. Her body was shivering and she huffed in frustration hating how pathetic she was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want it so much it hurts, I can’t bear losing Edelgard for something like a misunderstanding and one </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve </span>
  </em>
  <span>caused,” she closed her eyes bumping her forehead against the door with a feeble thud. A second later the thing opened so suddenly, she found herself tripping into the arms of her beloved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering why you were taking so long,” she said as she closed the door softly behind them. Dorothea felt her whole face grow hotter than a blacksmitch’s furnace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You heard me?” she nearly squeaked, and wanted nothing more than to disappear from the face of the earth, “Did I wake you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard ran a hand through her hair looking sheepish, it was ruffled most probably from all the tossing and turning. . “I...couldn’t sleep actually, I heard you pacing outside for the last 20 minutes.” Frowning, she moved closer to cup her face, “I find it cruel to say but I must, it’s reassuring that you seem just as restless as I am,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you angry?” she asked looking down at Edelgard like a chastised child. She pouted having her eyes pointed out and caressed with a thumb wasn’t exactly how she envisioned the reaction she would receive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know enough to be, you bottle up your emotions behind a mask of smiles and jests Dorothea,” she pinched her cheek as she spoke, earning a satisfying squeal of protest, “And I know I’m not any different in that regard, I’m as stubborn as a mule and must’ve put you on the spot,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Edie, I...please listen,” Dorothea grabbed her arm, placing a hand on Edelgard chest feeling for the still beating heart so it could give her courage and the push she needed. The sound gave her such relief she was about to start tearing up again, “I know that you wouldn’t have simply died for me you’re too into this whole mess for Fodlan to leave it half undone, your ambition is to build it up from scratch so it can depend on itself not the church, and you trust nobody to finish the job. Not without proving themselves and besting you,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think I would let you die?” she scoffed at the mere idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dorothea gave her a sultry smile answering, “You’re too greedy, you would find a way to do both, save Fodlan and keep me safe,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would, and I cannot regret what I have done, I promised myself to never let go of what I truly love, never again,” she smiled seeing Dorothea lean into her touch at her words. “This is the reality of war, we want to protect what we can,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m honored Edie, and it might be hypocritical of me to say now, yet if I were in your shoes I would’ve done the same,” she sighed heavily, “But I also want you to trust in my own strength.” Her expression became that of crushingly hurt as if a sudden weight bore down on her, “You know how my hatred of nobles isn’t a secret yet I never told you why it burns so ardently in me, have I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, “You don’t need to, Doro…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My mother was a frail woman, yet she bore a crest, her family gave her no choice but to marry a noble who was searching for an heir,” she pressed a finger to Edelgard’s lips who gave her a slow nod in turn, “Obviously he didn’t want a family, he just needed a child with a crest to expand his wealth and territory. Needless to say my mother could barely carry a child till birth and when she finally did. I was born, crestless and unneeded.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard could presume what happened next yet, she felt her arm tingle as she bunched both hands into fists with barely contained disgust. It had her nearly hissing and not just with the burning sensation from her bad arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My mother wouldn’t leave me and she could not survive another pregnancy, needless to say she couldn’t survive without a home either. Even so…,” Dorothea closed the gap between them sliding into Edelgards arms, pressing her face into her uninjured side. Edelgard raised her arm to run soothing circles on her back, “She’s the strongest person I ever knew, and they left her rotting on the streets, i hate the nobility, her parents for selling her off, her husband for discarding her, the people that looked at us as if we were a stain on their pretty carpet. And myself, I despise the fact i couldn’t do anything in return for her,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think your mother would be happy and proud to see you come so far,” Edelgard whispered, pressing a kiss into her bare shoulder and coughing a little at her own boldness, “I may be overstepping yet I can imagine she wanted to give you all her love with all her heart, I’m sure she didn’t want to leave you,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dorothea had no words, biting down on her cheek to hold in the tears, “Yes, she may have never stopped thinking about me,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“However, I’m not your mother, I intend to live Dorothea, I’ll win this war and survive,” she declared pushing her at arms length so they could look into one anothers eye, “I promise you, neither my crests nor any enemy will take me away from you, I’ll fight it with every corner of my very being,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dorothea leaned down to press their foreheads together nodding fervently for if she spoke surely she would start the waterworks all over again. She could already feel her throat burning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard wasn’t done yet, nuzzling their foreheads together, “I may not regret this action I took, however I truly apologize for scaring you,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sniffed, returning the embrace as tightly as she could without pressing into the wounded side of her lover, “And I’m sorry I reacted so harshly,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They lingered by the door, observing one another checking for any sign of discomfort until the situation had them chortling at each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you say we get some rest, I can only get a good night sleep when I am next to you it seems,” she narrowed her eyes, slinking a hand around Dorothea’s waist and pulling her towards the bed. “I guess I do regret that I can’t lift you off your feet with this bad arm, what a shame!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dorothea hit her gently on the shoulder, laughing at her forwardness, “Edie, you sure know how to woo a lady, I’d be happy to,” she murmured appreciatively to the very little space they had between them. They had come so far to comfortably touch each other with no qualms. Dorothea never had any hope to find such a partner she could devote everything to, “I’ll take care of your wound as well, it will need changing soon,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard was quite grateful and hummed at the proposal getting into the queen sized monster of a bed, pulling Dorothea by her side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, my love?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” she sang settling behind Dorothea to spoon her and placed a quick peck on the nape of her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the same for me, I sleep much better when I am next to you,” she murmured, ears bright red and hot against Edelgard cheek as she peeked at her face. She felt the woman jump with a huff and a smack on her nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I just love when you show me your shy side, it’s cute,” she tried to hold in the urge to chuckle at the pouting Dorothea and wiggled back into her back. “Good night my love,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sleep tight, Edelgard,” she groggily muttered too exhausted to resist the pleasure of the hand running gently along the side of her head and playing with her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard leaned on her good elbow and watched her fall asleep, marveling at how young it made Dorothea look to be in such a vulnerable state. Her pride was ignited with the knowledge this was the reflection of the trust they had in one another, to have their masks come undone only in each other’s presence. And with a silent vow, the emperor kissed her beloved songstress’ temple and let the curtain fall on the last scene of a rather hectic day.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Touch that Heals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary: An emperor and a songstress find solace in the gentle touches of their love.</p><p>A/N: slightly inspired by this artwork by twitter user onigir_fe https://twitter.com/onigir_fe/status/1226396991892021250?s=19</p><p>Warning for the little sad mood I was in. It should still warrant a teen rating but there is slight nudity, scars mentioned, implied self harm and implied loving going down.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A bit of sad, steamy Edelthea you know</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dorothea opened her eyes, dizzy and disoriented, she felt a sharp pang on one side of her head (which side she wasn’t very certain) and realised it was her hand that had pressed rather too roughly on the tender nearly minced skin of her forehead. The last thing she remembered was the back of an axe colliding in a frenzy to find its mark and blacking out for a moment only to witness the floor bouncing in her view and something red fluttering in her eyesight. It hadn’t been just her blood dripping to the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Dripping?’ she found it strange that there was no memory of running to safety. She must have been moved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand had wrapped around her wrist like a snake, quickly and out of the blue pulling it away from her wound. She felt her body jolt a second too late. Her fingers were matted with the smudged red residue of her own blood and Edelgard’s concerned face came into view.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t touch it,” she exhaled in a chiding manner, her voice disconnected from the body as Dorothea’s mind slowly put together that she was being attended to by her class leader, sitting cross legged and sour faced until she saw a blink from the patient in her care after a moment of absolute stillness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, your cape,” she mumbled in a slur, figuring out why she had been dreaming about levitating and it all started to make more sense. Edelgard had carried her to safety. It was a little difficult communicating with how heavy her tongue felt, she wondered if she had been sedated, her reflexes felt like they were half a second late and it frustrated her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hadn’t been heard anyway, Edelgard tried leaning close to her face and tilting her head bringing her ears close to her lips, “I’m sorry?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m just tired,” she grumbled, or tried to as what came out was the ugly grunt that was enough to convey her disorientation considering it sounded like a thousand trapped souls crying for freedom to Dorothea. Even keeping her eyes open was starting to feel harder than passing a certification test. Edelgard moved away blinking in careful consideration of Dorothea’s expression. Carefully as if picking a flower that could crumble at a simple touch, she lifted a lock of hair from above her eyes, the nails scrapped against her forehead, sweat and blood seeping from her bandages making it a difficult task to pry her hair away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We might need to change your bandages soon, and you feel a little hot,” Edelgard spoke sternly, her eyes betrayed her worry, it was like she was speaking under water to Dorothea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dorothea whimpered reaching out in childlike need of comfort to the hand offered to her and without hesitation the future emperor simply entwined her fingers into hers, holding it tenderly like a mother would for their babe. She fell asleep to the soothing voice transforming slowly into that of her late mother. It was a memory within a dream she rarely revisited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You kept this scar, I thought you would heal it,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dorothea squeezed her eyes shut groggy and enjoying the warm embrace of her gentle dream did not have the will to tear herself from it. Alas the voice beckoning her was too important to ignore, willing at least the one eye that wasn’t drowning into the soft pillow of the imperial bedroom’s queen sized bed to that a peek she was greeted by the sweet, adoring expression of her wife. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Ah, this must be what it truly means to be blessed</span>
  </em>
  <span>,’ she purred, a sultry sound, appreciating the rough feel of the battle scarred fingers running across her forehead just like they had on that day. What a coincidence to be dreaming of that particular event. From the corner of her eyes, she caught sight of an unfinished object of interest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sketching me while I’m drooling into your fancy swan feather imperial pillows?” she failed to stifle a yawn, turning her face downward sinking into the pillows and pulled the blankets closer to her chin so she could hide into them like a turtle in its shell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard rolled her eyes deliberately pronouncing the action, shifting her elbows to a better leverage on the bed and positioning herself at a higher viewpoint and relishing the sight of the sprawled Dorothea, hidden beneath the sheets that hugged her curves, she scoffed in mirth, “Swan feathers, where do you come up with these so called luxurious items? Besides, they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> pillows, my dearest,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The biting, chilly air of the morning ran over her bare back causing a shiver, Dorothea raised a hand to cover the lower portion of half just above her bottom, running her hand along a jarringly pink aberration on the skin marking across her spine cutting through it from one side to another. It had certainly faded from the years of freedom she had enjoyed throughout her bird cage of a youth and revolutionary adulthood yet Edelgard would not heal it or the matching set marring all her body from head to toe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a sharp contrast to Dorothea who as a songstress could not afford such beautiful blemishes - marks of a survivor- she had kept the one on the side of her forehead, hidden in waves of brown locks barely visible unless you looked for it out of respect for her rescuer. Other well hidden marks were only for the eyes of the people she trusted the most. She was a strange type who kept the ones she was sentimental about. It didn’t really matter whether or not those scars were there, her wrist would still sting every now and then, reminding her that life was fleeting and her current happiness surreal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching Edelgard rise above her own fears had just given her the push she needed to take the hand the woman offered to her as an equal and forget about giving up. Dorothea found the one thing she had thought lost forever in her lonely world; love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard had set her pencils aside, reached for the sketchbook as she felt the lazy pokes against the jagged, uneven lines delicately one by one. Placing her tools on the bedside table she lifted the blankets abruptly watching the groaning, trembling Dorothea curl into herself  to avoid the cold and made to accept the invitation. Her face must have given away the sorrow of walking through a rather bitter memory lane as Edelgard grabbed her arm, kissing her wrist rather enthusiastically, reaching out to cup Dorothea’s puffed up cheek. Laughter rang out melodiously from the emperor’s lips, “Come now, don’t pout,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She carefully placed her lips along the curve of her jaw, biting into it with careful reverie and coaxing a titter out of her wonderful wife. The most beautiful song Dorothea ever sang for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as always she was quick to make it known, “That’s much better, I love it when you smile,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dorothea sighed happily at the warmth radiating from the tip of her fingers to her core as she was pulled into the loving embrace of the person she came to cherish the most, relishing in the way Edelgard would go through hoops to let her feel comfortable and the soft feel of their naked skin pressed together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nuzzled her cheek into Edelgard’s collarbone, reassuring her, “It’s okay, I’m alright now, I have you don’t I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sharp eyes narrowed proudly with a certain twinge of possessiveness as she spoke at her assertion, “You do, always,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it was true, had it not been Edelgard that rescued her in their school days from an unlucky demise? Dorothea squeezed her tightly catching the little gasp and pressed a kiss against her poor wife’s neck in apology. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dreamt about the time you carried me to the infirmary and I got this,” she said by way of explaining and touched the dark smear on her forehead parting her hair, “You comforted me throughout my fever, and scolded me after for not admitting I wasn’t doing well. It’s a fond memory now,” She sighed dramatically, pulling a leg over Edelgard own, “Even though you were so scary, I want keep it close to heart,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard suppressed a scowl instead focusing on humming appreciatively at the hand caressing her bare neck, moving along slowly to her shoulder until it reached her hip, “You gave me quite a scare, usually you’d easily dodge big lanky, thugs like those, and there you were trying to fall before me,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard you threw him 12 feet away,” she giggled at the exaggerated rumors that ran through Garreg Mach later. They hadn’t died down for months and only because something even more bombastic had taken amongst the gossip circle. The burrowed brows that created a frown at her words told Dorothea they both remembered it quite well although it didn’t amuse Edelgard to the same degree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dorothea let her remember in peace, cuddling into her instead. The grooves she encountered on otherwise perfectly porcelain skin, every one of them she’d become acquainted with, she could name the tragedy that inflicted the mark on the skin of her beloved and had kissed them in hope to relieve the burden they reminded the ruler of Adrestian. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little by little, throughout years of companionship, Edelgard had shared the weight with her, gave them names - the long forgotten siblings, eleven brothers and sisters - the children that had been scrubbed out from the history of the von Hresvelg line and the Empire’s nobility looked away as a crippled father lost all will to fight, strength chipped away at every corpse of a loved one lying at his powerless feet. The loss had taken many years from Edelgard’s father stripping him of any youthful strength that had remained in the radiance of his children’s presence. One small flame of hope reignited in the fires of anger flickering in the heart of the remaining heir that had come back to him similarly aged by the torturous events but not yet resigned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In turn, Dorothea had opened her bleeding heart to her, it was the wounds that could not be seen that were difficult not to succumb to. And the most comforting medicine of all was to have someone hold her through her less than presentable spells of utter self contempt, hot red tallies colouring her skin and dripping onto the wooden floors of the dormitory floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard, shaking, had held her dirty wrist - Dorothea’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>life </span>
  </em>
  <span>in her hands - in an attempt to stop it from trickling away; a million emotions drawn out from the sight before her and she had said nothing of it. Merely embraced Dorothea until the surprise turned to shock as she found herself sobbing at the very thought of what could have happened if Edelgard hadn’t checked on her. The hurt never truly faded away, time taught her how to cope as self worth was easy to lose even in adulthood, instead she discovered that the little things occupied her time and mind with made her look forward to enjoying everyday life, fixating on the thrill of finishing a task which gave her a lifeline to hold onto; most especially Edelgard’s love. Little by little there were more and more things she had to take care of, come to cherish and the gears in her mind slowly turned to becoming more productive rather than wasting away in negativity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The aftermath of the war, the orphanage she built using the money from her glory days as a songstress and a mysterious sponsor that was currently kissing into her neck moving slowly downward as close as possible to her heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dorothea tried not to react at the ticklish sensation of  the peppering pecks she was being subjected to and pulled Edelgard lush against her smoshing her face into her chest. The lazy morning of tranquility and overwhelming contentment brought her, causing her to needily bring Edelgard in a proximity that allowed as much direct contact as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dorothea?” the squished Edelgard questioned, sounded muffled against the bare skin of her chest. The best way a songstress knew to convey her feelings were by actions. So to reply, Dorothea plucked the confused face from her bosom and brought it up close so she could press lips to a closed eyelid before initiating a kiss with a promising lick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard smirked into her mouth and responded immediately, parting Dorothea’s lips with her tongue. Dorothea felt a heat rush over her, sprawled under the loving gaze of her promised one. A smirk playfully greeting the option Edelgard was presented to by her flushed lover, she promised herself that Dorothea would be soon singing to a different tune then her best selling operas soon enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll miss breakfast, Thea,” she muttered clearly uninterested in anything but continuing their previous night’s engagement. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>Dorothea slippied onto her side, curling into a fetal position as she giggled under the stare, “I can live with that, El, my love,” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Water Nymph</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt 6: Company and Magic<br/>Summary: On a class free day, Edelgard finds the peculiar sight of Dorothea practicing a basic fire spell in a most strange and captivating manner.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edelgard had seldom a free moment and she didn’t particularly look forward to having some. It let her mind wander to bleaker memories of dark tunnels, and adults clad in black with raven masks. She had enough nightmares at night that she did not need to let her mind wander through them during the day as well.<br/>Regardless, when her body could not cope with her own strict regime, she was not a puppet doll after all, it happened the need to recharge far surpassed the want to plow towards her goal.Truthfully, she loved to find a quiet corner in the monastery where beauty was abundant and seldom a passersby would disturb her artistic endeavours. With pencil and sketchbook at hand, she’d find some solace in the scribbles that came to her as naturally as in her youth. And to an onlooker she was just another teenager enjoying the quiet school life.</p><p>By pure chance or a whim of the goddess that always seemed to test the girl, her usual spot had gathered an uncommonly large number of students basking in the afternoon sun. Somehow it seemed there was a rather harmonious atmosphere going on and she noted with a scowl that most of the frolickers were already paired up. She wondered if it was because of the festive decorations put up for the white heron cup and annual ball that spread this sickly sweet and bubbly pink air of childish pheromones bouncing all around. It was a rare occasion that the students had a rest day devoid of classes or missions and everybody had the same idea, Edelgard envied their carefree attitude yet strangely rather than a nuisance she found it rather cute.</p><p>Edelgard was never one to give up, so she took to searching for another area passing through a thick gathering of trees until she arrived at a stream. Idly she walked by the water thinking about how her siblings would have loved to dip in the cold, running water splashing around in the heat of the springtime sun, not too hot, the type that was compelling enough for a swim as summer drew near. She could remember their faces - scribbled their delicate features a thousand and one times across notebooks so as not to allow them to fade from her mind - the younger one’s would shine with the prospect of a day of playing, the older ones promising to leave their duties for a few hours and join in the fun. Their memory lived on in the drawings her practiced hand brought to life. It was another reminder of her burden.</p><p>Taking a deep breath of fresh air and enjoying the rushing trickling sound of the water she eventually did find a place a little away from the crowd where she was convinced that nobody would bother hiking such a length to bother her. She encountered a larger body of water, a quaint little pond at best and an unexpected sight. Edelgard stopped her march, catching movement a small distance ahead,  she was about to heave a breath in frustration and ended up snapping her mouth shut as the air left her lungs in an awed gasp. Her eyes widened in disbelief for at first glance, she was certain she had discovered a beautiful water nymph that was certainly stealing her breath away in an attempt to whisk her underwater far away from the human realm. The glow of the sun reflected ethereally as the nymph performed a mesmerizing sequence that could only be a spell to lock Edelgard in her grasp. Thankfully her mind soon recovered and her eyes blinked away the illusion as she started to recognize her nymph as a dear classmate.</p><p>‘Wait! Is that...Dorothea? Dancing?’ She could feel her cheeks burn at her own creative imagination and moved a hand to her forehead to shield her eyes from the glare of the sun. ‘Is it her!’ <br/>She remembered Byleth muttering about selecting a student for the white heron cup, Dorothea was one of the Black Eagle’s most talented and charismatic with a history as a Mittelfrank Opera house diva. They had mentioned she was to be their representative. </p><p>She went through a series of poses, one by one slowly and purposefully before starting over and flowing through the steps as naturally as the water cascaded into the pond. It was unlike anything she ever saw, as an imperial princess who had seen her fair share of theatrics it was a lovely performance. Its juvenile simplicity and most of all audacity stuck her strange, even more the fact that there was something about it that was rather endearing. It was obviously perfected to keep the audience watching.<br/>In Dorothea’s open palm was a floating, flickering flame very much like the lit wick of a candle. She toyed with it effortlessly, flicking a wrist and making it fly from one hand to another as she danced. All the while she shifted from playful jumps to quick twirls, the flexibility of her joints undeniable, legs rising high above her head with water splashing around her in arcs soaking the pieces of her uniform that had not been discarded, neatly folded on the pebbles leading to the water.  Her boots lay by the pondbank along with the discarded jacket. She had managed to fold the hem of her skirt to bring it to an even shorter level that creamy bare thighs greeted Edelgard every time she made a move. She was surprised that in all the hurry Dorothea didn’t slip even if the water was shallow, the plants growing on the rocks tended to be difficult to grip on. </p><p>The way Dorothea was laughing in youthful joy sent her heart drumming against her ribcage and she couldn’t find it in her heart to call out to her. She never saw her looking so unfettered, inebriated with the rush of the exercise, fire licking around her but never quite touching her skin in her expert juggling. <br/>It didn’t occur to Edelgard how enchanted she had been until the sketchbook slipped from her butter-like grip and gave her away, crashing down with a thump against the pebbles by her feet. She nearly swore at the jolt the sudden sound gave her, even more so when Dorothea swiveled round like a hunted deer in an arrow’s sight. She’d visibly shrunk under Edelgard’s perplexed (and fairly disappointed at the sudden curtain call) gaze the moment she noticed she was not alone.</p><p>“So sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb your...,” she spoke softly, bowed her head, awkwardly looking away as Dorothea scampered to shore for her jacket to throw on her shoulders. She was completely soaked which made for a rather embarrassing stalemate since they were both hyperconscious of one another. Now that the magic was broken Edelgard was very aware of Dorothea’s curves and unbuckled her cape offering it to the shivering woman. Her fingers were still warm from her spell as they brushed against Edelgard.</p><p>Tone low and guarded Dorothea finally talked to her rigid, apologetic class leader, “Thank you,”</p><p>“Y-You’re very skilled with fire,” she coughed at the silly reply, it was the only one she could think of whilst trying to forget how thick the air currently was with absurd tension. She had never thought Dorothea particularly reserved although she knew there were many hidden sides of her. This time it was unquestionable that Edelgard had intruded.</p><p>“Actually, I used to perform with thunder,” Dorothea murmured, digging her fingers into her jacket and the red cape and pulling them close in an attempt to warm up. She stared at the water droplets racing down her legs and abdomen moving to a sunlit spot to dry, “It’s not a very good idea to play with it in the water,”</p><p>“Perform?” she frowned looking rather inquisitive, she had visited Mittelfrank Opera house before and there were no shows with magic, “At the opera?”</p><p>Dorothea’s face flushed instantly at the slip of the tongue knowing that she’d have to explain, never been one to leave a task half done so she looked down at her toes twiddling them from the rock she had settled and took a minute to charge up some courage. It was a notable distance from Edelgard. Her class leader couldn’t ignore this, she hoped it was only because she wanted to dry off quickly in an area where the sun reached the most. Her eyes stole a glance downwards to her sketchbook as she waited.</p><p>“On...On the streets,” she eventually stammered pulling her legs upwards and pressing her chin onto her knees. “With some luck, you could earn a decent meal if you were in a pretty crowded place,”</p><p>Edelgard crouched down to retrieve her book and walked in a semi-circle carefully closing in the distance, when there was no protest she eventually stopped in front of Dorothea. Just within arm’s reach. She didn’t know what to say, her anger visible in the tightening grip on her book, “That’s...,”</p><p>“Not many nobles would get angry, you’re so weird Edelgard,”The astonished look Dorothea gave hersoon turned into a sultry smile, “It’s attractive.”  </p><p>Edelgard tried to gently reassure her, smiling tenderly and kneeled down to sit by her side. She tried to keep the conversation on a roll hoping to avoid scaring her off. She told herself it was another duty as the Black Eagles leader, “Did someone teach you?”</p><p>Dorothea’s expression soured so Edelgard quickly tried to divert her qualms, “You don’t need to tell me anything, I’ll just be on my way then…”</p><p>“No! I mean!” she blurted nearly shouting, her cheeks reignited a pretty cute pink, reaching towards Edelgard, and she whispered adorably, “Please stay.”</p><p>“As you wish,” she said, sitting back down with a skip of a heartbeat at the being wanted and leaning against the rock. They sat in complete silence at first in the pleasant heat of the sun licking at their bare skin, nearly scalding against the black velvety material of their uniform. Edelgard idly found a blank page, her hand was soon possessed to draw on its own from one line to another until she noticed the resemblance to the earlier scene that had imprinted in mind. In a need for reference, she stole a glance at Dorothea who was pensively watching the body of water, eyes glazed over and nodding off under the lullaby of a lovely day. She caught herself intently observing and appreciating her features, the way her hair clung to her skin the parts that were still wet, what was dried was already blossoming into lovely curls. Her eyes a beautiful, vibrant verdant colour that had earlier been dulled by a fear of judgement. Her pencil couldn’t stop its scribbling until Dorothea leaned downward watching her draw, the moment Edelgard moved to take another peak they found each other’s watchful look.</p><p>Dorothea was still looking a little red faced although it might have been from the hour they had passed just baking in the sun or the fact she had put two and two together and figured out who she was drawing, “I..don’t think I’m that beautiful,.”</p><p>“You’re more than that,” Edelgard chuckled watching her wave her off. Dorothea was used to being complimented but the way those sharp, lilac coloured eyes twinkled had her shivering, “I’m sorry I should have asked your permission,”</p><p>She shook her head, running a hand through the frizzling brown hair bobbing around with the motion, “No, it’s alright, you’re very good, did you get mentored by a professional tutors you nobles get stuck with?” Her tone was light and friendly just like usual.</p><p>“No I just... read and practiced,” she gestured with her free hand before placing it, palm open and spread on the sheet she was working on. “I usually...draw from memory or anything that fascinates me,” she confessed, setting down her pencil by pinning it on her ear, “It helps me remember the faces of people that were important to me,”</p><p>“Oh, that would be nice to have,” Dorothea hummed tilting her head sideways in her reverie.  Edelgard wondered who she would be referring too, her thoughts turned to their previous conversations. Would Dorothea want to paint a picture of Edelgard amongst her loved ones.<br/>Shifting from her rock to move into Edelgard’s side, mood obviously bettering, Dorothea chirped down at her, “I can relate to that, my mother taught me my first spell, Thunder, although I couldn’t use it for combat at the time it came handy for performing and it did give enough of a shock to get out of sticky situations,”</p><p>“Your mother knew magic?” she couldn’t help but ask, a slip of the tongue. It was rather insensitive although Dorothea was so proud about her talented mother she didn’t mind.</p><p>“Don’t overthink it, it’s a tale like any other in the streets of the Empire,” she patted the top of Edelgard’s head avoiding the hand that tried to catch her wrist. “She was a noble by birth but lost her title, so she died a commoner, even if she did have a crest,” she shrugged at Edelgard’s narrowing eyes, her class leader caught on quickly as usual. It's why she liked her so much, that she needed to make things better, that belief that humankind could make things work without any divine intervention. Edelgard was sweet and burdened by a cruel fate and one Dorothea had yet to grasp. ‘And I might be making things worse,’ Dorothea knew but she had trust in Edelgard. She could see her gears in that pretty white haired head turning as she mulled over her story.</p><p>‘If her mother was a commoner with a crest,’ Edelgard pondered, she knew for a fact the only way it could happen was by having an illegitimate child that remained unclaimed -rare but not impossible - or somehow being from a far off branch family of nobility. Considering how rare even manifesting a minor crest was nowadays, she had little left to imagine what truly might have been that led to the Lady Arnault to find shelter on the streets.</p><p>“My father was a noble in title,” she spat disliking the very notion of their blood affiliation, plopping her chin on her hand disgruntled at having to mention him, “I had the displeasure of meeting him once, he was as scummy as I thought.” She slid off the rock, meeting Edelgard on the floor with a wink to show she wasn’t upset. She grabbed a pebble by her foot and aimed at the pond wondering if she could set a new record as she threw it and it landed with a satisfying plop. It wasn’t the best position to try to make it bounce. “Mother was frail, having me was already a strain and I turned out premature and crestless to booth, she couldn’t have other children after so we were thrown out on the streets, we couldn’t serve our purpose. The only good thing being a noble let her have was the smidge of education, and in turn she gave me everything I could have needed to survive. Manuela just helped me polish up in the time I worked Mittelfrank,”</p><p>“I’m so sorry Dorothea,” her hand squeezed the lonely looking girl’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort. There was little to offer, she knew very well the alienating feeling of powerlessness and loss.</p><p>She turned her head to her, humming in thought and smiling serenely at her companion, talking it out was like lifting a weight off her shoulders, “Don’t be, Edelgard it’s all in the past. I just want to live in a better future, and you, you’re the key to it aren't you,”</p><p>“You think so? I can’t be disappointed with these high hopes you have in me then can I?” she spoke in a cordial, jesting tone, it was too soon to play all her cards upfront and instead opted for a safe answer, “However, Dorothea, it doesn’t mean the past won’t hurt, just remembering is enough to me stagger,”</p><p>She scowled a little, having a hole blown into her own argument, “I do miss her, she loved dancing, I got that from her, so as lonely as it gets I still have a part of her with me.” She giggled at her own wishful thinking, “I like to think she’d be proud of how far I’ve taken what little she thought offered me. I’m here thanks to her and Manuela giving me a chance,”</p><p>“I’m sure she does,” Edelgard slipped her hand on Dorothea’s who stared at the gesture for a shocking moment before, sliding all the way against Edelgard to place her head on her shoulder. </p><p>“You’re sweet,” she murmured, grinning down at their entwining fingers. The birds sang a colourful tune, rustling the leaves on a tree overhead. “I’m glad I came to Garreg Mach, I never thought I’d get quite a catch like you here,”</p><p>“Well, I hope I can surprise you as much as you do me,” she replied, wondering if this could eventually lead to courtship. “Will you let me see you perform your piece to completion one day?”</p><p>“Would you let me see your drawing,” she countered. There was a ripple in the pond as a dragonfly flew low by the water surface. Lazily, she followed it with her eyes waiting for a reply.</p><p>“I let you peak,” Edelgard grumbled, squeezing the hand in hers.</p><p>“We’ll take it one step at a time,” Dorothea laughed giddily, feeling as if her youth had started all over again in the hands of the woman who would rule over one of the greatest nations of Fodlan. “We’ve got all the time in the world Edelgard,”</p><p>Edelgard hummed in affirmative yet she sounded so sad, unbeknownst to Dorothea she wasn’t sure if she did have much time. There was a lot to do, and her clock was ticking uncertainty and more probable to be cut short if anything else. She didn’t want to disappoint Dorothea, and it felt wrong to cut their new found closeness with such a cruel fact.</p><p>“I hope to make it so,” she murmured low enough for Dorothea not to catch. It seemed she still caught the tremble in her frame, jumping up to her feet and letting their hands disentangle.</p><p>“In the meantime, how about I help you finish that masterpiece?” she winked seductively, with a cheeky grin as she shimmied the jacket and cape off her shoulders, she tiptoed to the water, “Or would you rather I teach you some moves?”</p><p>Edelgard threw her head back in a unrestrained guffaw, she raised her sketchbook and retrieved her pin tapping it against her unfinished drawing, “Maybe next time,”</p><p>“Baby steps,” Dorothea giggled, taking position once again in the cold, soothing splashes that cooled her boiling skin at her every move, this time her audience would demand the best out of her. And for a woman like Edelgard, Dorothea could strive to try a little harder couldn’t she?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Lost, Without You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt 7: Together / Future<br/>Summary: Dorothea wakes up from a nightmare of losing Edie forever</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's not a dream dorothea, oops (v. angsty stuff, sorry)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Your Highness,” </p><p>Dorothea’s eyes opened with difficulty, even though she had not really slept at all, closing them for a few minutes had not done her any good. The bright red of the throne’s cushioning greeted her along with a horrible ache along her spine and neck. She had been partial to the vibrant crimson colour, it had been her favourite. Now she had to turn away, head bowed in grief. </p><p>Hubert stood before her, he didn’t climb the steps to the throne. His eyes were as hollow as the abyss that Dorothea felt had taken the place of her heart. A pitch black darkness that was eating at them all. The castle that once was a place filled with chatter, plans for development and debate was now silent and still.</p><p>“Don’t call me that, Hubie, please,” she said exasperated, her own voice so hoarse, audibly parched that it was unrecognizable. She barely heard herself speak.</p><p>Hubert apparently had no problem in hearing her, he bowed his head with his arm over his chest, the smile that made him seem like a villain was nowhere to be found. Dorothea kind of missed it. His expression was a blank slate that nobody would have the courage to carve, there was a dangerous look in his eyes. Ferdinand was the one brave soul that had met him headfirst, slapped his hand on his shoulder and snapped him out from the trembling anger as they had waited outside for the physician’s verdict. For a moment, Dorothea thought she saw tears falling to the ground, another quiet second of vulnerability. </p><p>“That is who you are,” he simply said, immovable as ever. He sounded as heavy as ever, no trace of his voice breaking. “It is my duty now to serve you, I know what you will do, she would’ve wanted it, and because of that I must ask you to rest, your Highness.” The fact he drew out the word, lingered on it meant he was very serious.</p><p>Dorothea scanned the throne room, the Hresvelg emblem adorned the flags on either side. The sun was shining through the glass murals, breaking into thousands of colourful lights, they depicted their very journey to a united Fodlan under Edelgards vision of a future where humanity would rise on their feet by their own strength. Ironically, the power of the two crests she carried - that had triggered for the final blow to the Immaculate one - had been the emperor’s downfall. Eating away from the inside, the double curse proved too much of a burden on her body after fighting two wars consecutively. The Black Eagle Strike Force had won them, and lost something far greater in time.</p><p>‘Today, would have marked our tenth anniversary,’ she stared at the crown of Hubert’s thick black hair and heaved a breath, tired and ragged. ‘What little peace she enjoyed.’ A number of years, far too few.</p><p>“When will the people’s chosen ones arrive?” she asked, rising to her feet and patting the long elegant skirt. The whole outfit had been an anniversary gift. Dorothea squeezed her eyes shut, everything reminded her of Edelgard , it was so difficult to stay strong even if she must, there were many, many things to do in the later emperor’s stead. </p><p>“Claude and Marianne, from the former Leicester Alliance, have been shown to the guest rooms,” he drawled, there was no sign of the tears she had imagined as he rose from his greeting. “We are waiting for the elected officials from Fhirdiad, Ashe, Felix and the knight Ingrid, and Linhardt is...recuperating. Petra and Bernadette are with him.”</p><p>“Then I suppose I can manage a quick nap,” she could almost see a hint of a smile in the man’s neutral expression. She was worried about Lin but she was quite sure Hubert would not be budging from his suggestion of getting much needed sleep. “Thank you, Hubie,”</p><p>He seemed a little startled at first. He quickly shook it off, and said, “Shall I escort…” </p><p>Dorothea cut off his words as she passed by him, raising a hand and shaking her head. He shrugged, his loyalty had always been to Edelgard and her goals at first. Somehow his world had been turned upside down from the moment they had enrolled in Garreg Mach. The Black Eagles had become another set of people to keep safe, if only for Edelgard’s sake (or so he would tell himself, ignoring the soft spot he had for his classmates and their professor). He raised his head to the heavens and found himself sending a silent prayer to his emperor - may she give them strength to not crumble - for he did not believe in gods and goddesses that had betrayed their subjects. She was the only one he ever pleaded to after all.</p><p>The corridors of the palace were still adorned with the black drapes of mourning. They would stay for two weeks out of respect for royal departure from this world. Dorothea had insisted on the red carnations planted in pots around the castle that were Edelgard’s favourite. She tried not to glimpse at them as she briskly paced to their chambers and thankfully managed to make the trip without a hitch. </p><p>The bed was pristine, the maids had cleaned the room thoroughly. The image that imposed itself in Dorothea’s mind had her nearly crumbling to her knees. The marble like complexion of the everstill Edelgard, sleeping the eternal slumber in the confines of their privacy, her hand had held Dorothea’s till the very last second. She hadn’t broken eye contact. Not until life had left her body and she breathed one final gasp. Lin had said it was a painless death, as if that could cushion the blow for himself and the black eagles surrounding her bed. His eyes had dark circles under them, veins very apparent and he was so white that the whole picture made him look like a banshee.</p><p>‘I’m the one who isn’t strong enough,’ she thought placing a hand on the sheets and flinging herself onto Edelgard’s side, the warmth she relished cuddling into was now long gone. </p><p>“How can I ever make this work?” <br/>…</p><p>Dorothea woke up with a start, her head felt foggy, heavy with a certain feeling that there was a lot she was supposed to take care of. The familiar landscape around her under the bright blue, jolly sky of a tranquil morning surprised her for a second until she looked down and noticed she was wearing her school uniform.</p><p>‘Odd,’ she thought, she just couldn’t put a finger on why this all seemed so strange to her. Something was not quite right. Had she been so swamped with assignments that she forgot to complete some other task that was nagging at the back of her mind? A gentle touch on her shoulder broke her out of her silent reverie.</p><p>Edelgard smiled down on her, radiant and lively. Eyes twinkling with youthful mischief that he had was always rare to bring out of her. Only Dorothea had found the trick to it. “Took your time did you?” Dorothea could only stare at her, mouth gaping. What was this burning itch in her chest that climbed up her throat and rendered her speechless?<br/>Edelgard frowned, eyebrows furrowing in worry,  cupping her lover’s face and tilting it trying to see what was wrong, “Dorothea, are you crying?”</p><p>Dorothea tried to speak, a sob sounding out instead and she was pulled into the tight, strong embrace of the smaller girl. She loved it when Edelgard hugged her hard enough to leave her breathless. She grabbed her jacket and probably the red class leader cape too into her bunched up fists, couldn’t get a hold of enough of Edelgard. It felt they had not seen each other for a lifetime.</p><p>Edelgard chuckled, running her hand through her hair in soothing motions. Her hat had been lost as Edelgard focused on trying to calm her down. “It’s okay, take your time, it’ll all come back soon enough,”<br/>Dorothea didn’t really know what she meant, it didn’t matter as long as she was held by Edelgard.</p><p>The view from the cliffside right outside of Garreg Mach was as beautiful as she remembered it. This was the place they had first met, it was an important milestone to the start of their journey. Edelgard found it rather appropriate that they would find each other here again at the end and together at another starting line. </p><p>Dorothea’s shoulders soon stopped shuddering, she peered at her from the perch on her shoulder and with a cute pout insisted they hold hands. Edelgard laughed at the adorable request, complying immediately. </p><p>“You did a wonderful job, I’m sorry I had to leave so soon,” she whispered between stolen kisses as they leisurely walked through the empty halls of the monastery. Dorothea nodded pensively, she was starting to notice how misty everywhere seemed, how she felt they weren’t really quite all there at their school and came to a conclusion on their location. They were just about to step into the dining hall when she made peace with the fact she had passed away.</p><p>“I did what I had to,” she finally said, hugging Edelgard’s arm, golden armor resplendent in the afternoon sun. The seductive diva’s dress from her youth hugged her figure splendidly, Edelgard placed a hand on her bare back spinning her around in a song-less dance. The emperor was obliged to be present at thousands of balls, parties and fund raising occasions however Edelgard had always preferred the quiet of their chambers for a more private dance with her wife. </p><p>“Oh, we’re really home,” Dorothea murmured, their surroundings having changed to the Empire’s capital, the royal palace’s splendid garden that rivaled even Garreg mach’s greenhouse. It was their secret spot for when royal burdens got too tedious and they just needed to be with one another. A little rendezvous as Edelgard and Dorothea without their royal titles attached. She had suspected Hubert had a hand in making sure they were not disturbed.</p><p>Her eyes started to burn again as  the memories rushing back to her, “Oh,” </p><p>“It’s ok, the children you left Fodlan to, the people’s new chosen ones, they’ll take care of it,” she reassured Dorothea, bringing them to a stop by their favourite picnic spot beneath an old tree and an old swing. Her hands grasped Dorothea’s shoulders sliding down until she could entwine their fingers and gave the songstress a little squeeze, “Thank you, you made sure my dream would come true, Fodlan truly belongs to the people now,”</p><p>“Yes, I did all I could, I promise, the rest is up to them,” she sighed placing a hand to her forehead as the dirty faced, sobbing kids that had taken over her former classmates' duties came to mind. They had been the last face she saw as her life’s light went out. They were good children, it was up to them now. A smile blossomed at the satisfying thought of a Fodlan that was independent from crests and the noble hierarchy.</p><p>Dorothea closed her eyes, exhaling happily, “I’m finally where I belong.” A warm palm covered her cheek bringing her attention to her wife. It felt as if they were both very much alive. </p><p>Edelgard’s smile was as beautiful and resplendent as the day Dorothea had said yes to her proposal. Her kiss was even more electrifying than she remembered. She broke away only to lovingly say, “Welcome home, my love, my Thea,”</p><p>She laughed ecstatic, feeling no longer lost and letting go of the silly fear of letting Edelgard down, pride and joy obvious in the way she looked at Dorothea. It was a love that made her blush like it was their first time and a weight lifted from her shoulders.</p><p>“I’m home, my beloved Edie,” she sang, pouncing into her arms, chortling as she was swung around in dizzying circles. They were in love, happy and free.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>